I ran down the street
by 1DApocalypse
Summary: One Direction theme. When Holly trips over and is helped by a kind stranger, Harry Styles, her life is suddenly not so boring anymore.  please R & R - our first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER **

**We do not own the characters, especially those of Harry, Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall**

I ran down the street, knowing I was already late, Georgia had been expecting me five minutes ago. The rain splashed against my skin, causing me to shiver. My phone rang from inside my bag; I continued running and fumbled with the clasp. "Ahh, shit!" I tripped on an uneven paving slab and tumbled to the ground. I heard footsteps quickly coming towards me. "Are you alright?" A looming figure stood over me, extending their hand to help me up. Cautiously I reached out and was lifted from the pavement. Expecting to see a psychotic mad man or prospective murderer I began to thank them and tried to walk away but a sudden pain shot through my foot. "Ah! My ankle!" I grabbed onto his shoulder to stop myself falling.  
>"Here," he said putting his arm beneath me to support me. I hobbled over to a nearby wall and sat down. Looking up, what I saw wasn't the hooded figure of a mass murderer or deranged physco but the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. Wisps of chocolate brown curls were faintly visible from beneath his hood and his sparkling green eyes seemed to bore into me as I stood there unable to speak. "Are you ok?" he repeated.<br>"Em, I think so." The boy bent down and lifted my foot, his touch sending a tingling sensation on my skin. "Honestly, I'm fine," I said, "it's probably just twisted."  
>"I better take a look, it might be broken, you took a pretty nasty tumble," he lifted the bottom of my leggings and felt my ankle, "I think it's just a sprain, you should go to the hospital just in case, do you want me to give you lift?"<br>"Honestly its fine, I'll just go home."  
>"I insist," protested the boy, "just give me a minute." With that he got out his phone and told someone who I presumed was his brother to come pick us up. "You really don't have to," I argued but he wasn't listening. "I'm Harry by the way."<br>"Oh, I'm Holly."  
>"So, do you live around here?" questioned Harry.<br>"Just down the road, you?"  
>" Yeah, not far," he answered inexplicably.<p>

After a couple of minutes of chatting a car pulled up, inside sat a boy older than Harry with short brown hair wearing a striped t-shirt. "Alright Harry, saving damsels in distress are we?" mocked the lad driving the car.  
>"As always." I put my arm around Harry's shoulder and limped over to the car, carefully getting into the back seat. Harry went round to the other side and joined me. "You really didn't have to do this," I told him "I'm sure it'll be fine."<br>"You can never be too careful," replied Harry "I've broken three fingers, both ankles and my arm and at the time I could have sworn they were just sprained!" We laughed and I noticed tiny dimples forming at the corner of his mouth, wow he really was gorgeous.  
>"So what happened?" asked the older boy, while clearly concentrating very hard on the road.<br>"Oh…well I saw Holly fall over whilst she was running and went over to help."  
>"Sorry about Harry" the equally gorgeous boy said to me "He thinks he's some sort of superhero. I'm Louis by the way."<br>"Holly. Thanks for lift"  
>"No problem. It's not often we get beautiful girls in our car. And sorry about the smell- our friend loves Nandos."<br>"Its fine" the pain was getting overwhelming now- I could barely speak. Harry seemed to notice  
>"Can't you drive any faster?"<br>"Ehem, my driving is amazing. See - we're here"  
>Thank god. I thought I was going to pass out. *I also silently thanked God that I wasn't car sick.* Harry opened the door and I put my arm round his shoulder. I hopped most of the way there, fiercely blushing, but I couldn't be embarrassed. I was fighting back tears and didn't even want to think how long it would be till I was actually seen to at the hospital.<p>

I went to sit down, and Louis followed. I was expecting him just to leave- he'd done enough already. But i was feeling crap enough and needed the human contact. We could be here for hours. Harry got the forms and asked me the questions. When it got to phone numbers I pulled out my phone- 14 missed calls from Georgia. Shit. Id completely forgotten I was on my way to hers. It started to buzz and I answered. She was pretty annoyed until I had explained what had happened. After holding the phone away from my ear for waves of crying, yelling and finally relief, I told her where I was. My parents were away and I couldn't wait to see a familiar face.

When she arrived I burst into tears. It had been 3 hours of just sitting there, and whilst I loved Harry rubbing my back and Louis trying to cheer me up, I wanted my best friend. She was concerned that I had been picked up, alone in a car with and now at the hospital with two complete strangers, but her faced seemed to change when she saw them. They were unbelievably fit.

I was examined and it was broken, and so badly that if I hadn't come to the hospital, my ankle could have been permanently damaged. Harry and Louis seemed almost smug when they heard this – it was adorable. I hobbled out of the hospital, helped by Georgia and Louis. When we came to say our goodbyes, Georgia and Louis went off, murmuring something about 'a love of music'  
>"Thanks again. You don't know how grateful I am. I it wasn't for you-"<br>"Forget about it, Harry said, "its been fun"  
>"Really? Nearly 4 hours with a complete stranger that was too stupid to go to hospital herself"<br>"it was my chance to be that 'knight in shining armour"  
>"My hero" I said, sarcastically. It was so easy around him.<p>

"Listen, my band is doing this gig in a small nightclub on Friday. If you and Holly wanted to come, there will hardly be anyone there. You can chill back stage, I doubt you'll be able to dance with that" he gestured at the cast on my ankle and looked nervously at the ground  
>"No definitely. It's the least I can do," and I stared into his beautiful green eyes. We just stood there, neither one breaking eye contact. With a flirty laugh, Georgia and Louis came back over. We broke away, both blushing. We exchanged numbers, and waved as we walked back to our cars. I'd completely forgotten about my ankle.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

My stupid cast made it really difficult to look even remotely attractive in anything that i put on. I ended up wearing jeans and a t-shirt, nothing fancy since we were only going to be hanging around backstage listening to some of the boys' music. I wondered what the other lads in the band would be like. Louis seemed great and I think Georgia had really hit it off with him; at least, she had been pretty vague when i had questioned her about him. I was really excited about seeing Harry again actually. He was so gorgeous and I hadn't stopped thinking about him since that day on the street.

The doorbell rang and I shouted for Georgia to come in, she raced upstairs in a state of panic.  
>"What, what's wrong?"<br>"I'm freaking out; I can't decide what to wear! They're picking us up in 10 minutes and I can't decide what to wear!"  
>"What's wrong with what you have on now?"<br>"This," she said tugging on the t-shirt she was wearing "I can't go like this, I look a mess."  
>"Honestly Georgia you look fine!"<br>"Are you sure I don't look like a tramp?"  
>"No, honestly you look great!"<br>The doorbell rang. They were early. I finished applying my lipgloss and told Georgia to go let them in. "Holly, you coming?" she called up.  
>"yeah, i'm coming," i grabbed my bag and crutches and went to the top of the stairs only to be met by Harry. "Need any help?"<br>"Em, no I should be fine," I had only gone down the stairs a few times with my crutches and almost managed to break my other ankle in the process. I cautiously stumbled towards the first step, clumsily hobbling down to the next. God this was so embarrassing I couldn't even walk down my own flippin' stairs. Louis and Georgia watched me from the bottom, amused expressions on their faces. Whilst Harry stood behind me clearly concerned. "Here," he said hoisting me up into his arms.  
>"Ahh," I said, taken by surprise, "Harry honestly it's fine, I can walk, I'm too heavy," I protested feebly.<br>"Your as light as a feather, anyway you know I like acting the budding hero," we laughed as he put me down and handed me my crutches.

It took about 20 minutes to get to the club, Louis and Georgia sat in the back of the car and me in the front as Harry drove. Backstage I spotted some other lads which I guessed were part of the band; there was a tall brown haired boy named Liam, an Irish guy called Niall and a boy with a black quiff wearing a varsity jacket called Zayn. They all seemed really nice and joked around about Harry acting as my hero in the street, a story which Louis had obviously told them. It was so cute how close they all were. I knew they hadn't originally been friends, and had been formed as a band by someone else. I was told the story, but couldn't really hear over the music. They were like brothers- joking and messing around

Before they left to go and perform we checked out the crowd, it was pretty big considering they had said it would just be a "small gig". I turned around, just as one of the staff called the boys on. Harry ran on, but just before he reached the stage, quickly ran back and kissed me on the cheek. Slightly stunned, I blushed and walked (well, hobbled) over to get a better view.

It was just me and Georgia backstage; the staff were rushing around and were clearly not interested in the music. It was amazing though. We could see the boys, as well as the crowd, and they were all up on their feet and cheering. It was a small nightclub, but the atmosphere was ecstatic. Their songs were amazing, and I was even more attracted to Harry as I saw him singing, lifting his chin up and making the cutest face ever. At points he would look over and wink and my heart stopped. I would look over at Georgia and her face was a picture- a pure look of happiness and adoration. When they came off they were even more excitable. They gave each other a sweaty hug and the looks on their faces were adorable. Georgia helped escort me outside as the boys packed up.

"oh my god" screamed Georgia, clearly still deaf from the noise  
>"I know. They were so good- I had no idea they were so talented!"<br>"I know! And when they sang the line with the –"  
>"-so you liked it then?". Harry and Louis were standing right behind us.<br>"um…" we were both embarrassed to be heard clearly fangirling over guys we'd only met a few weeks ago  
>"Georgia, can I talk to you over here a minute. In private" Louis said, giving Harry a 'look'<p>

"ok ok I get it. Come on Holly, we're clearly not wanted" Harry laughed, as he linked my arm and helped my walk away. We stopped and faced each other.

"it was really good Harry. Seriously good." I said  
>"I was so nervous, and it was so nice to see you in the audience."<br>We were really close now. I could feel his breath on me as he talked. My heart race sped up, and I was suddenly tongue tied.  
>"yes, well, as I said. It was good." Seriously, I couldn't think of something better?<br>"Well, as I said, you looked amazing"  
>"Wait, you didn't say –"<br>And with that, his lips were on mine. I didn't react at first, but his lips were so soft and he smelt amazing. Everything around me seemed to melt away, and I was unable to break away. When the need for air became overpowering, I stepped back. We stared at each other, both smiling.  
>"…Yeah I know I was just thinking that-" Louis and Georgia came round the corner, deep in conversation, but then stopped as soon they saw us.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as Louis and Harry had dropped us back at mine, after the most awkward car journey in history, Georgia began grilling me. "What the hell were you doing? You only met him the other day and next thing you know you're kissing?"  
>"I know, I know. But it was amazing, it felt so right and Harry is so sweet!" I gushed.<br>"Ah, you're so cute," said Georgia, obviously mocking me.  
>"I'm serious! Anyway you and Louis seemed to be getting pretty cosy backstage. What were you two talking about anyway?"<br>"Oh that…" she hesitated.  
>"Come on Georgia, what did he say?"<br>"Well…he kind of…em…asked me out..."  
>"OMG, when?" I squeaked<br>"Next week, we're going out for dinner somewhere," she tried hiding her excitement but it was no use. "Georgia, that's great. Ah i'm so happy for you!"  
>"I know," she finally broke, her excitement now obvious, "I can't wait!"<p>

Louis POV

"So…"  
>"So…" said Harry<br>"So...what was going on between you and Holly earlier?"  
>"Oh…that. Well we were talking and it just kind of happened."<br>"Well, do you like her?"  
>"Of course I do, she's great but I don't know if she feels the dame about me, I mean we didn't say two words to each other in the car."<br>"Honestly mate, from the way she blushed when Georgia and I came round the corner she must like you," I reassured him.  
>"You really think so?"<br>"Hazza stop fretting, she'd be lucky to have you."  
>"Ah, thanks Boobear," he laughed, knowing how much I hated that nickname, "anyway, what was happening between you and Georgia, what were you two talking about. Did you ask her out?"<br>"Yep."  
>"So…what did she say?"<br>"She said yes," I laughed.  
>"That's great, when you's going?"<br>"Next week sometime, and listen mate, I'm sure Holly likes you. Who wouldn't?" I mocked, he slapped me as I drove, laughing.

Holly's POV

The next day I received a text from Harry: Hi meet me at Nando's in town? Today? 2:00? X  
>I showed Georgia and we decided I should go. After last night I had thought about the kiss a lot, it had been amazing, but did this mean we were dating? Did it mean as much to Harry as it did to me? Or was I just being stupid? Was I just a long line of girls that he kissed and thought nothing of? I text him back: Ok, c u there x<br>I needed some answers


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the text we went into a frenzy. I only had 4 hours to pick a suitable outfit, do my hair and get into town. Georgia was at mine soshe immediately ran upstairs, with my ankle still in a cast I hobbled after her, both of us shouting ideas for what I should wear. I settled on jeans, a t-shirt and my leather jacket. I straightened my hair and put on a bit more make up.  
>When I walked into Nando's, Harry was already there waiting for me. His face lit up when our eyes met and any nerves I had still vanished immediately.<br>"Hey babe," he said, "I got us a table."  
>I followed him over, trying not to stare at him; whilst going over the kiss in my head time and time again, I had forgotten how gorgeous he actually was.<p>

He pulled the chair out for me and I sat down, places my crutches on the floor by the table. He was so cute. I didn't bring up how I was feeling the whole way through the meal, it was so perfect and I didn't want to ruin it. We laughed at each other and I slapped his arm playfully across the table, we ordered a dessert and shared it with two spoons, it was perfect. Even in the car on the way home we chatted and it turned out we had similar taste in music. He walked me to my door and that's when it happened. There was a chance my older brother might have been home so I didn't think it was a good idea to invite him in, but standing on the doorstep I decided it was the moment to tell him.  
>"Listen Harry…" I began "I've been thinking…about the gig," he looked at me confused "it's just well," I bit my lip trying to think of the right words, "well um –"<br>Before I could finish his lips were pressing against mine, his hands on my back, slowly kissing me. Breaking away I tried to speak but he kissed me again until I couldn't help it I was kissing him back. I placed my arms around his neck, letting the feeling overwhelm me. I knew then, as his hands found mine and we separated our eyes meeting, that he was for real. I really liked him and I knew he liked me. We stared into each other's eyes, neither one saying anything. Until finally he smiled, the dimples on his cheeks making me smile back. "Bye…babe," he said a smile still glued to his face and he headed back to the car, looking up just before he got in and blowing me a kiss. I laughed and went into the house, leaning against the door, trying to catch my breath.

Wow.


	5. Chapter 5

Georgia's POV

"Mum, I can't babysit, I've had these plans for weeks. Me and Louis are going out tonight. Can't you get Aunt Phoebe to babysit?"  
>"No, Aunt Phoebe's busy and I'm meeting Richard tonight for dinner."<br>"So you can go out with your boyfriend and I can't go out with mine?"  
>"Georgia, I asked you weeks ago about this and you said it was fine!"<br>"Well that was before I met Louis!" I screamed slamming my bedroom door and jumping onto the bed. I got out my phone and text Louis: So sorry babe. Mum says I have to babysit Martha 2night. I'm really sorry but can't come out xx  
>A reply quickly came back: Was rly looking forward to seeing u, can I come round later? I'll keep you company :) xx<p>

When I opened the door I was already pretty frazzled from looking after a four year old for two hours alone. I looked a mess but as soon as I saw him the stress melted away. He looked so happy and laid back it instantly made me feel more upbeat. He kissed me on the cheek and we walked into the living room where Martha was lying on the floor colouring in. Louis had met Martha few times before, and she seemed to like him. I didn't know how she'd react to having us both look after her though.  
>"Hi Martha, remember me?" he asked, she looked up from her colouring, her big eyes going between me and Louis. After a while she looked back down and continued to shade in the flower she had been working on. "Aren't you going to say hello?" I urged<br>She ignored me.  
>Louis went over to her, and sat down. "Hi Martha," he said "I'm Louis, you remember me don't you? Can I help you colour in?" he asked, picking up a purple crayon and slowly filling in a petal. She didn't say anything, but I watched as a smile slowly began to spread its way across her face. I breathed out a sigh of relieve. I'm pretty sure Louis did too. He looked over and I told him I was going to make tea. Well make was a bit of an exaggeration; I was going to put some pizza in the oven.<p>

Once tea was ready I took it into the living room on a tray with some plastic plates, cups and a bottle of diet coke. Louis and Martha were sitting together on the sofa watching the tweenies. "Tea's ready," I gestured, placing the tray onto the floor and handing a plate to Martha.  
>"Mmmmm, this looks great," said Louis placing a piece of pizza on his plate.<br>"Mmmm," mirrored Martha through a mouthful of pizza. I poured her some coke and handed her the cup, watching closely to make sure she didn't spill it. She downed it pretty quickly. "Em, you can't have too much, I don't want you to go all hyper and not get to sleep!" Louis and her laughed at this.

We put a film whilst having tea; me and Louis sitting together on the sofa and Martha in the armchair. I placed our plates on the floor and snuggled into Louis, his arm wrapped around me; silently he kissed the top of my head and I laced my fingers through his.

It was 7 o'clock by the time the film had finished and Martha had fallen asleep. As I cleared the plates away, Louis carried Martha upstairs and into her room. I went up and put her into bed, turning the light off Louis and I went back downstairs

Downstairs Louis switched on the TV and put on an episode of Friends, we lay on the sofa, my head resting on his chest. He played with my hair and I told him more about myself. I lived at my mums and saw my dad every other weekend. My parents had gotten divorced a few years ago when Martha was two. Louis told me about his parents' divorce and how it had really upset him. He told me that when he was older he wanted to go to uni and study to be a drama teacher, he liked singing and he had four younger sisters. He also told me about the band, he said he was really close to the other lads; they were practically like brothers and that Harry and him were best friends. We talked for what seemed like minutes but when I looked at the clock it had been nearly three hours. We started to watch a movie but before I knew it Louis had dozed off. I decided to switch the telly off and snuggled into his arms, closing my eyes.

Louis' POV

I woke with a start to the sound of someone screaming. Looking at the clock I saw it was only 12. We had been asleep for about an hour I guessed. Georgia's head rested on my chest, my arms wrapped around her protectively. Gently I lifted her head and rested it on a pillow, quietly moving from the sofa to investigate the noise. My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and I heard the floorboards creaking beneath me. Silently I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with water and taking a sip before draining it and placing the empty glass in the sink. I heard a noise coming from the hall. I went out to take a look; ready to attack a prospective burglar or avid murderer, I walked along. It was darker out here, the only light coming from the small window in the door. The wind blew loudly outside, causing a branch to scratch eerily at the window. Get a grip Louis, I said to myself turning to go back to Georgia. Suddenly I felt something bang into legs. "Ahhh," it let out a scream. I looked down to see Martha's small, tear-stained face looking back. "Shh, Martha honey, it's me, Louis," I hushed. She hugged my legs murmuring something about monsters. I picked her up, her arms quickly wrapping round my neck, burying her head into my shoulder, muffled sobs echoing round the hall. "Shhh, it's ok, there's no monsters now," I remembered when my sisters used to get like this. They would come into my room at night and tell me about the bogeyman in the wardrobe or crocodile under the bed. I carried her upstairs and sat on the bed, she slowly let go of me; I wiped the tears from her face and gave her a hug. "Are you ok now?" I asked.  
>She nodded, sniffling and using her sleeve to wipe away the last of the tears. She got into bed and I went to leave but she grabbed my sleeve. "Don't leave," she whispered, a tear running down her cheek "the monsters will get me when you leave."<br>"Honestly honey, there aren't any monsters, I promise," I tried to assure her, but she wasn't having it. She wouldn't let go of my sleeve. "Ok, ok, I promise I'll stay here to make sure none of the monsters come. Now close your eyes and go to sleep," I said switching off the light. I sat until she fell asleep, her grip loosening on my t-shirt; it was nearly ten to twelve. I went to leave Martha's room when I saw Georgia standing at the door. "Hi."  
>"Hi," she replied "sorry about Martha. You should have shouted for me, she has that dream quite a lot, ever since mum and dad got divorced…" she trailed off. I knew not to press her.<br>"It's fine, honestly she reminds me of my sisters." She smiled, wow she was beautiful, her eyes sparkled even in the darkness and her beautiful smile melted my heart. I leant in, staring into her eyes. After a while she mimicked my actions, leaning in until I could feel her breath on my skin. My lips brushed hers, tenderly kissing, my hands on her back and hers on my waist.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After last night's events, we were all tired and didn't wake till late. Martha still woke up first and ran into the living room to wake me and Louis up. Her high pitched squeals seemed even more piercing after a rough night, but Louis was somehow still upbeat and ready, despite waking only seconds earlier.

"Hey Martha. Sleep ok?" the way he spoke to her made my heart melt.

She nodded, suddenly shy again. "Come on. We'll make Louis some breakfast" I said, barely even awake.

"I can do that" Louis protested.

"It's fine babe, you did enough last night. Thanks so much for that" I said, remembering just how sweet he had actually been

"It's fine, honestly. Even I get nightmares sometimes" he said and winked at Martha, who was standing behind me. She giggled and grabbed my hand, leading me into the kitchen. I glanced back to see Louis rubbing his eyes, his hair all over the place and managing to look even more adorable.

I switched on the kettle and put two pieces of bread in the toaster. Martha, deciding that Louis was her new best friend, took it upon herself to make him her own special breakfast, consisting of a few rice krispies with a lot of milk, to be eaten with a knife and fork. I stayed in the kitchen while she carried it out, silently praying she wouldn't drop it as she hadn't allowed me to take it to him. I could here them chatting while I was making tea, and after a few minutes they walked back in, hand in hand, with an empty bowl. He had eaten them all.

"You didn't have to do that. They looked disgusting."

"They were fine. The knife and fork took a bit of working out, but she looked so pleased with herself I couldn't disappoint." He said

As if on cue the toast popped, and I handed him the tea. We all sat round the table eating and chatting, listening to Martha's pointless stories and Louis' rude noises that made her burst out laughing.

Louis left, expressing a dying need for a shower. He also said that Harry couldn't go this long without him, which made me laugh. As he bent down to say goodbye to Martha, she gave him huge hug, practically strangling him. He promised to come back soon to finish off their 'drawing', and make breakfast again. We stood waving at the door, and then began the battle of getting her dressed.

Avoiding any major casualties this time, Martha was washed and clothed and downstairs playing, so I rang Holly.

"Hi! So, how was your date with Louis?"

"It didn't happen."

"What!"

"Mum made me babysit, but he came over and helped me. Oh my god he's so sweet with her, and she woke up in the middle of the night-don't ask- and he got up and soothed her. I found him sitting on her bed with her fast asleep on his chest."

"That is so cute! Or creepy. No, so cute! And he didn't talk to her like she was an idiot, because that really pisses me off."

"No, they had their own little conversations and she made him the most revolting breakfast but he ate it all! How sweet is that?"

"Very. Listen, we need to all get together soon. Will you text Louis, and I'll ask the rest of the boys."

"Yeah sure. I'll text you later. Bye"

"Bye"


	7. Chapter 7

Once Martha was ready, a text came through from Louis:

_Hey babe. R u and Martha free? I'm stuck with my baby sister 2day and need 2 take her out? I know it's not ideal but I'm missing u already :)_

_Sure. There's that new soft play open. I'm stuck with M for the day as well and she's been asking after u ever since u left. Her and Jasmine r friends as well. Meet u there in half an hour?_

The soft play was new and packed with screaming kids. We walked through the door and the noise, harsh lightening and smell of plastic were already making me regret suggesting it. As we walked over to a table, swerving so we didn't squish a child, we sat down. Jasmine and Martha ran off hand in hand.

We sat and talked for hours. We'd only seen each other a few hours ago, but we still had plenty to talk about. Jasmine and Martha emerged asking for a drink, but I'd brought some snacks so we sat drinking cartons of juice and biscuits. Louis made the girls laugh, and played along with their imaginary games. They then began whispering, and insisted that we came in with them. I started to refuse but Louis looked at me like a sad puppy. I had three kids looking at me with wide eyes, so we moved our things and the girls took our hands as we went in. We had to be on hands and knees the whole time, looking more and more stupid as we tried to keep up with the girls who could obviously run away.  
>"Lou?" said Jasmine laughing as he crawled through the small tunnel to a bigger, more open area.<br>"Yes, Jazzy?" he said bumping his head and pulling a face, making the girls laugh even more.  
>"Can we play hide and seek?" she pleaded, wide eyed and smiling.<br>"I suppose," he said slowly "but only if Georgia is on," he laughed, grabbing the girls' hands and running away to hide.

It was getting quieter now and I stood in a corner and began to count. After a minute, I turned around, instantly hearing Louis shhh-ing the girls in whatever hiding place they had found. Since there were places big enough for us to stand up, I ran around, hoping the girls weren't clever enough to move in the opposite direction as me when I was looking. I ran past and heard a high pitched giggle, quietly turning back and shouting boo as I jumped round the corner. Martha screamed and then started laughing, insisting that she knew where everyone else was. She dragged me by my hand to the opposite end of the play area, where Jasmine was hiding behind a slide. "Found you!" screamed Martha, and they burst into firs of giggles.  
>"Where's Louis?" I asked, amused that he had taken the game so seriously. They giggled. "Come on, tell me!"<br>Jasmine made me bend down, and 'whispered'- just as loud as saying it- that he was in the ball pool. The girls ran off, and I walked slowly behind, wanting to surprise Lou. I could hear the sound of the plastic balls and the girls trying to be quiet but failing miserably. Shh's were more and more frequent, and as I came into view I saw an empty ball pit.  
>"Come on! You've already won!" I said, trying frantically to see where on earth they could be. "You're being a child-" but before I could finish two tiny sets of hands pushed me in. I screamed, and fell into the pool of plastic balls. I came up immediately to find Louis and the girl's high fiving. "Ready?" they said, all holding hands.<br>"1, 2, 3," and they jumped in, screaming. We were all laughing as they came up for breath.  
>"Ok, ok. You win." I said. "So, want to know what your prize is?" I said moving closer and closer to Louis until I could feel his breath on my lips. He looked at me, about to close his eyes when three plastic balls hit him in the face. His face was a look of cute confusion.<br>"Ok, that's it!" he said throwing a ball back at us. It was now a full on war, with coloured balls flying everywhere. I tried to run away, but striding through a ball pit was basically impossible, and Louis soon caught up with me, grabbing me from behind. I screamed and waved my hands and legs madly, but he was stupidly strong and just chucked me into the pool again. I frantically tried to grab some balls and throw them at him but he was moving backwards, throwing them playfully at the girls, and tripped, falling on me. I had just began to find my feet, but fell as soon as he was hit me. He quickly stood up and pulled me up, and when I managed to get to full height again, we were face to face, as close as before. "I still won," he said with a cheeky grin. "You are such a-" but with that his lips were on mine, soft yet deep. It was getting more intense and my knees were about to give way when a loud 'ewwww' made us break off for air. We turned round to find Jasmine and Martha staring at us. We blushed.  
>"Come on girls, enough excitement for today. Let's get going" said Louis, suddenly being the voice of reason before winking at me.<p>

"Stay by the door whilst we go and get the shoes and bags," Louis told the girls. Before I went to go and pack up our things and Louis went to get the girls shoes. We met back up adn turned to where we had left the girls.

They were gone.

We shouted, and looked around the outside of the play area. I began to get a tiny bit worried, so we took our shoes off and went in again. It was darker than I remember, and there were still kids running everywhere. I was still shouting madly and kept thinking I saw one of them, only for it to be a completely different child. When I thought I had looked everywhere, I started to get really worried. "Louis!" I said, my voice breaking slightly. He came running. "You haven't got them?" I said.  
>"No." I could see the fear in his eyes.<br>"Oh my god. Where could they be? We only turned around for a minute..." he put his finger under my chin, lifting my head and looking into my eyes.  
>"Listen. There probably just somewhere playing a game" he put on a false smile.<br>"I'll look round here again, and you try the toilets. We'll find them" he said and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled and turned away, nearly running to the toilets. _They're young but they weren't stupid. They wouldn't have left._ I kept whispering that to myself but when they weren't in the toilets, I began to doubt it myself. Knowing Louis was inside I ran round the outside. The place was massive and still busy. Nearly on the verge of tears I looked frantically round, seeing Louis and shouting him over. "Lou, I can't find them, where are they?" I said, a tear running down my cheek.  
>"Babe, you need to stay strong, we'll find them," he hushed, wiping the tear away. He went over to the counter, "excuse me, have you seen two little girls around, both with brown hair, about this big," he said gesturing with his hand.<br>"Yeah, I think I saw them walk outside a few minutes ago," she said, going over to another customer. But that was all we needed, Louis ran outside, quickly throwing open the doors as I ran out behind him. _Oh thank God, please say they're outside; please don't have left the soft play. _

Running outside, we searched frantically. As we were about to round the corner I heard something. I got even quicker, shouting for Louis to follow. To my relief they were there. My heart began beating even faster, I was unable to speak. There was Jasmine. Standing at the top of the biggest slide in the playground.  
>"Jasmine!" Louis shouted. Making her turn around quickly at hearing her name, she began to lose balance, making her stumble, her arms flailing.<br>"Jasmine!" shouted Louis, running faster than I had ever seen before. She screamed as she toppled over the side, whilst Martha too started screaming and Louis rushed through the gate. I watched as she fell through the air, arms and legs waving wildly, her cried piercing my ears. Louis rushed over to the slide just in time, Jasmine landing in his arms. I rushed through the gate and picking up Martha, her head resting on my shoulder as she cried. I hurried to Louis, who was now also clutching his sister as she too cried into his shoulder. He knelt down onto the ground and put her down, pulling her back and looking at her. "Jazzy, shh, it's ok sweetie. It's ok," he hushed softly, trying to mob away her ever falling tears. "Shhh," he pulled her back into his shoulder, kissing her hair. "I was so worried, don't ever, ever do that to me again," he said, looking over to me, a look of both relief and worry on his face. I came over to him and we both put the girls down. "What on earth happened to you? We were so worried." They were both still slightly sobbing but with ragged breath Martha managed to say something almost understandable. "We were waiting for you, but you took ages so we thought that…that you had left, a-a-and we went outside, and we wanted to go on the swings and then Jas went on the slide and then Louis shouted her a-a-and she started to fall, a-a-and I'm s-s-sorry" she spluttered, starting to cry again, as Jasmine held her hand.  
>Louis looked to his sister "What on earth do you think you were doing Jasmine? You could have been really hurt!" he looked scary, but so sexy, his face soon softening as the girls looked at him with petrified, tear stained faces. "God we were so worried, promise me the both of you that you'll never go off on your own again."<br>"We promise," they whispered, sniffing back the remaining tears.  
>"Come on," said Louis putting out his hand for Jasmine "I think that is definitely enough excitement for one day, don't you think Jazzy?"<br>She nodded, taking his hand. Martha grabbed mine and Louis put his arm around my waist as we walked to the car. I put my head onto his shoulder, breathing a final sigh of relief. "It's ok now, babe," he whispered, kissing my head and squeezing me closer.


End file.
